Bubblegum is EVIL!
by ecoangel
Summary: Bubblegum really is evil, in this story you find out why. Justs so you know this is CloudAerith and also based on the first Kingdom Hearts after Cloud and Aerith are reunited, no spoilers and no slash. If you read then you review!


**I was in a shop one day buying chewing gum when I thought imagine Cloud with bubblegum that would be a good story for fanfiction and that's how I came up with this story.**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Hollow Bastion everyone was doing their normal things as usual except for a certain person ... 

"Hey Cloud, what you doin'?" said Aerith chewing loudly on a bit of bubblegum her reply was as usual, silence. "Well fine then I leave" chewing even louder in a hope to make him talk. She walked away silently and picking up a large rock as she went then she went on the balcony a bove him and aimed her rock ...

Smack,THUMP. The rock whacked Cloud on the head and knocked him out causing him to fall face first on the ground his cape covering his body. "Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD! Oh crap I hope I didn't hurt him that much then again I did just knock him out" said Aerith and ran back down the stairs to Cloud.

"Cloud, Cloud please wake up" shaking him slightly, "please wake up Cloud, I don't know what ..."

"BOOO" said Cloud loudly in Aerith's face causing her to fall backwards.

"Cloud you son of Sephiroth, that was pure evil!" Smacking him round the face, really, really hard. "Hey I got hit on the head with a large rock and slapped round the face, what do I get to deserve all this?"

"Well first you were ignoring me when I was talking to you and second you just scared the crap out of me."

"Well you wouldn't stop that infernal chewing," he said defensively."But that's because I am chewing bubblegum" she said trying not to argue with Cloud.

"Bubble what?"

"Bubblegum, I got it in Traverse Town from a moogle (I couldn't resist mentioning the moogle's they are so cute ) you chew on it ..."

"I worked that much out"

"and blow bubbles with it, thus the name bubblegum"

"Cool, so you can like blow bubbles just to pass the time when you're bored"  
"Yeah but you don't have to sound so posh about it, it's only bubblegum, you want to try some; it's strawberry"

"Yum, my fave"

She handed him a stick of bubble gum and he started chewing it.

" Why don't you try blowing a bubble?"

"How do you do that?"

"Well you kind of stretch it over your tongue, pull your tongue back then blow." She explained not very well but blew a small bubble just to show it's possible.

"Okay, I'll try" and he did what Aerith said only when he tried blowing he accidently spat out the gum.

"Ooops" he said apolegeticly.

"Don't worry, here have another stick." He took it and tryed again only with success this time and blew a small bubble and it gave out with a small pop!

"Hey I did it!" he said excitedly sounding just like a five year old who had just something not very cool but Aerith knew that this was a big thing for Cloud and so praised him.

"Well done Cloud, I knew you could do it."

But Cloud was already working on his second bubble, it was already the size of a tennis ball and still was grewing. Soon Cloud was the same colour as the bright pink as the bubblegum, when the bubble reached the size of a small football (or soccerball if your American) it burst covering Cloud's face and hair in very, very sticky bubblegum remains.

"Cloud, you look funny!"said Aerith, laughing loudly.

" Yeah yeah, very funny. Why didn't you tell me that if you blew it really big it would pop in your face covering you in pink sticky gum." he said peeling gum off his face.

"I didn't know, I'm still learning about it, you know."

"Ouch! It won't come out of my hair!" He said painfully, trying to pull the bubblegum out off his hair without ripping it out in the process but to no success the bubblegum remained firm in his hair.

"Go upstairs to the showers and go wash your hair it might loosen it and might even wash away"

"Okay"

Aerith waited patiently outside the bathroom while Cloud washed his hair, after nearly half an hour of hearing the water running and even some of Cloud singing 'Baby Got Back' he came out of the shower (dressed of course, sorry Cloud fans, I know Aerith and Cloud are going out but they wouldn't want to make it that public, I should know I am one) but still with the bubblegum in his hair.

"So Cloud do you really like girls with big butts? You don't think my butt is big do you?" said Aerith concerningly trying to turn round and stare at her ass to see if it really was that big. Cloud went slightly pink at the mention of Aerith hearing him sing rude song's.

"Oh don't worry Cloud we all sing in the shower, I do it to, only the songs I sing are less wierd and rude besides you have a nice voice. Why don't we get you some singing lessons?"

"We'll see, but first what am I going to do about my hair?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is get your hair cut"

"No way I love my hair!" Cloud screamed.

"Come on Cloud when was the last time you got your hair cut?"

"You mean you've never had a haircut?" Cloud shok his head slightly staring at the floor.

"Don't worry Cloud, I'll do it for you" Aerith said excitedly but Cloud just backed away slowly looking very afraid.

"Fine we will go to the one in town" said Aerith realising that Cloud was afraid of getting his hair cut by a girl, after hearing this Cloud calmed down and hugged Aerith.

"Okay, okay get off Romeo but your paying"

In the barbar's ...

"Wow Cloud that hairstyle is totally hot especially on you, you look way cute." said Aerith admirring her boyfriend (it looked like his hair in Advent Children)

They leave the barbar's 500 munny shorter but happier, Cloud loved his new haircut and didn't have to spend 1000 munny on hairgel a month and Aerith loved his new haircut as well and Cloud was now thinking of proposing but that's another story ...

THE END

* * *

**Baby got back is the I like big butts and I cannot lie you udder bothers can't deny song** **that I find is really funny especially in friends. By the way if anyone asks no I cannnot blow bubbles with bubblegum I know scary. Just so I don't forget I don't own Disney, Square-Enix/soft, Kingdom Hearts, FF7 characters or the song baby got back.That's all! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER FICS OR YOU SHALL DIE! THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GET TO THE NUMBER OF HITS IS APPALLING ON MY LAXATIVE STORY I HAVE ONLY GOT 10 REVIEWS AND OVER 100 HITS I AM ASHAMED OF YOU LOT BLAH Blah blah ...**

**Cloud: off she goes on one of her rants, who wants to drug her?**

**(reviewers and ff characters volenteer)**

**Aerith: I'll do it (casts sleep)**

**ecoangel: and Decline only got 9 ... snore ...**

**Sora: I think we'll sleep soundly tonight.**

**Riku: Yeah, you got to admit the story was pretty funny**

**Cloud: I didn't think so! Then again I did get a pretty good haircut out of it ...**

**Aerith: yeah, next time though I want to be the main character.**

**ecoangel: you were one of the main characters!**

**Everyone: what the hell? How did she wake up?**

**Cloud: Aerith I thought you cast sleep!**

**ecoangel: I'm a light sleeper**

**Aerith: that's it, DOOM (casts Doom)**

**ecoangel: NOO! Quick, reviewers need help the only way you can help me survive doom is to send me loads of reviews before I go into a coma!**

**Leon: would it really matter?**

**ecoangel: it would if you want to be the main characters in one of my new stories**

**Everyone: send the ecoangel reviews!**


End file.
